Cant Let Go Again
by HaleyNathanScott23
Summary: What if Haley came back s2 when Nathan was in the car crash
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything but the storyline in my story **

**What if Haley came back at when Nathan was in the hospital in s2??? **

**Cant Let Go Again **

"Lucas dont tell Haley im in the hospital."said Nathan hurt on the hopsital bed

"Shes your wife."said Lucas as they rolled Nathan down the hall

"I told you Chris I love Nathan not you."said Haley as she pushed Chris away

"Dont fight the Keller besides your marriage or whatever is over."said Chris smirking

"Its not over after the tour is done im going home or maybe sooner since im on here with you."said Haley as her phone rang

"Lucas are you okay?"asked Haley worried on the phone

"Not really its Nathan hes in the hospital."said Lucas

"Thats it im coming home I had it."said Haley

"your really coming home??"asked Lucas surprised

"Yeah I am Nathan needs me and Chris is a ass."said Haley

"Theres my best friend I missed so when are you coming."asked Lucas eager

"I will pack my bags tonight and be there by the morning pick me up when i get off the bus at Tree Hill."said Haley

"I got it i will be there with Brooke."said Lucas

"Romance with Tigger?? tell me about it tommrow."said Haley as she hung up the phone

"So who was on the phone?"asked Chris

"Lucas and its none of your business Chris."said Haley annoyed and started to pack

"Why are you packing?? your not leaving are you??"asked Chris

"Yeah I am Nathan needs me hes sick."said Haley as she put her brush and clothes in her suitcase

"You cant leave come on rethink think."complained Chris

"I did a thousand times and im leaving."stated Haley

"When?"asked Chris annoyed

"Tommrow so leave me alone."said Haley

"We have a show in the morning."said Chris with his hands on his head

"And I have a bus in the morning."said Haley smiling as she fell alsleep worried about what Nathan would say

"Nathan please wake up Haley is coming home in the morning she dont want to see you like this little brother."said Lucas with tears as Brooke came in

"Hes gonna be okay Lucas its Nathan he never walks away from a fight."joked Brooke as the doctor came in

"How is Nathan will he make it??"asked Lucas

"He will have to wake up on his own terms in the meantime i did some tests on him and he has a slight heart ploblem."said the Doctor

"Well um HCM runs in my family."said Lucas

"He might have that I will look over the test"said the doctor smiling

"Nathan might have HCM"said Lucas as he looked at his brother

"So did you call Haley?"asked Brooke

"Yeah shes coming in the morning"said Lucas smiling as Brooke's face lit up

"Really for good?"asked Brooke

"Yeah thats what she said and something about Chris being annoying"said Lucas laughing

"Our Tutor Girl is coming home"smiled Brooke as she looked down at Nathan

"Do you think Nathan will take her back?"asked Brooke

"Its Haley his Haley who he loved and gave up money and Basketball for."said Lucas


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Haley James Scott!"yelled Brooke as Haley got off the bus

"I missed you to tutorgirl."joked Haley and hugged Brooke

"You dont know how long I wanted my best friend home."smiled Lucas as Haley hugged him

"So are you to the IT couple."laughed Haley as they walked to Luke's car

"No were just friends."said Brooke confident

"Thats something new so um can we go to the hospital first?"asked Haley to Lucas

"Hes your husband and hes gonna want to see you whether he wants to or not."said Lucas as he continued Driving

"Its not your fault Cooper."said Karen and put her hand on his shoulder

"He was depressed the hole time i should have known he was a wreck."said Cooper

"You did nothing wrong but try and cheer him up."said Karen as Andy sat near Karen

"Do you think the wife is coming back?"asked Andy he didnt know much about Haley but knew Karen loved her

"I spoke to Lucas and he should be bringing her here today soon she wants to come home."said Karen smiling

"I hope he knows what to do hes my nephew but hes clueless."joked Cooper

"You did this bastard."yelled Deb and slapped Cooper

"Im sorry Deb I didnt know he was gonna go nuts and breakdown."said Cooper as Haley and Lucas with Brooke came down the hall and Deb leaving

"I missed you Karen."said Haley as she hugged Karen

"Are you gonna stay for good?"asked Karen

"Yeah thats if im welcome in my home."joked Haley

"You might want Me and Lucas to help clean it up before you take a look."said Brooke bitting her lip

"I can handle it I derserve it."said Haley as she noticed two guys she never met staring at her

"Hi my name is Andy Karen's boyfriend."said Andy as he shook Haley's hand

"Im Haley nice to meet you and you must be Nathan's uncle Cooper?."said Haley looking at Cooper

"Yeah im sorry about the car accident."said Cooper he knew that Nathan mentioned Haley was always protective of him

"Its not your fault its mine I left him not you."said Haley

"He stills love you just dont screw it this time you were all he talked about."smiled Cooper

"I wont I just hope he knows it i better atleast see him."said Haley

"I will take you to his room."said Lucas smiling

"Im gonna leave you guys alone."said Lucas as he saw Haley's tear come down when she saw Nathan laying down in a hospital helpless she started to talk to Nathan with hope that hes listening

"Nathan I made alot of mistakes the worst one was leaving you I was acting like a child and selfish I wish I could take it all back but I cant I love you with all my heart im back for good my hearts with you not with music or Chris Keller it was always about what I wanted if you can hear me baby move your hand."cried Haley as she felt his thumb move

"Nathan!"cried Haley

"Haley?"croaked out Nathan as he looked at Haley then Water

"I will get you water."said Haley as she took some water and gave some to Nathan holding up his chin

"Im okay."said Nathan he didnt want Haley to touch his face because of all memories

"Im gonna get the doctor."said Haley as she left

"Did Haley just come back?"asked Nathan to himself as his doctor and Haley came in

"How are you feeling Nathan?"asked Dr Snow

"My legs are numb and my back hurts I think I died."said Nathan as he noticed Haley in the background

"Your not dead buddy but we had to give you surgey on your right leg its gonna be sore and we also did heart surgey and took out a spline."said Dr Snow

"Will I be able to play basketball again?"asked Nathan

"Yeah you will but not for a few months we also have to do a another heart test."said Dr Snow

"Wont that be trouble on my insurance?"asked Nathan worried

"I took care of that."said Haley in the background

"You have one heck of a wife dont lose her."said Dr Snow laughing

"I will try not to."said Nathan as Haley left once he noticed her tears

"Haley I didnt know you were back in town."said Peyton in the hospital cafe as she hugged Haley

"I came back today I couldnt handle the tour without Nathan."said Haley as she took a sip of coffee

"He couldnt handle being in Tree Hill without you."said Peyton

"I know so im back for good I just hope he forgives me."said Haley

"Nathan will hes just hurting he still loves you and always will."said Peyton smiling

"So i spoke to Brooke and we need a girls night again."joked Haley as both friends laughed

"Nathan your brother told me that HCM runs in the family."said Dr snow

"Yes I got tested a few months ago I have it but I havent told anyone."said Nathan

"You should of because you have HCM stage three."said Dr Snow

"I got the condition from my dad who almost died."said Nathan

"I understand since you have a serious heart condition we will tell your Wife and family you will be here for a few more days."said Dr Snow

"My wife" ."whispered Nathan

"Your not gonna be able to play basketball as good with your condition you can pass out on the court joining a team would not be best this year."said Dr Snow

as Dan came in

"How is he doing doc will be play basketball."asked Dan concerned

"No he wont be able to join a team with his heart condition."said Dr Snow as he looked at a hurt Nathan

"What do you mean?? If I can make it he can."yelled Dan

"Dad I dont want to play."said Nathan silently

"This is your future Nathan."said Dan furious

"Mr Scott if your son continues to play he wont have a future."said Dr Snow as he looked at Dan

"You dont know he feels let the kid decide himself."yelled Dan

"I told you dad I dont know if I want to play."said Nathan as he noticed his wife in near the door looking in

"This is a family ploblem I cant tell you whether to play basketball all I can do is give you medication and tell you its a risk."said Dr Snow as Haley heard and went further into the room

"You cant play basketball ?"asked Haley worried she knew that she wasnt the perfect wife for the past few months but still loved Nathan and wanted to prove it

"No he cant thanks to sluts like you that tease men."laughed Dan as Nathan looked at Haley he wanted to tell her how much he loved her that she came back but he didnt know if she was here for good

"Your still here."said Nathan as Dan walked out

"Im not going anywhere this time."said Haley

"Are you sure Chris wont mind."said Nathan bitter

"Chris meant nothing Nathan the tour was about music."said Haley

"I wanted you to come back on your own not because of me."said Nathan hurt

"I did come back on my own I was gonna come home next month when the tour was done this just got me home sooner."said Haley with tears

"Can we deal with this later."asked Nathan

"Okay just understand I still love you take the time you need."said Haley as he kissed Nathan on the forehead and left

"I still love you."said Nathan to himself as Haley left the room


	3. Chapter 3

**Im happy with the review I got this story is more Nathan with Naley mixed in. I will add Brucas but not much Peyton if i do then I will include  
Jake. **

Chapter 3

"Nathan how are you feeling?"asked Lucas going into Nathan's room

"Like I have a heart condition and cant play basketball."said Nathan sitting up he was ready to ask Lucas about Haley

"Hold on a heart condition? Dan cant do anything right for once."said Lucas shaking his head

"Neither can you I told you not to call Haley but you did anyway didnt you?."questioned Nathan angry

"Shes your wife and you love each other besides you need a women to take care of you."said Lucas trying to lighten up this conversation

"Why did you have to support Me and Haley."snorted Nathan

"Because I saw my friend happy for once."said Lucas

"Haley you sure you want to go in this apartment?"questioned Brooke

"Yes I do move."ordered Haley

"Promise me not to cry and if you do cry on me."said Brooke she knew how messed up this apartment would be

"Tigger I promise I really need some of my things."said Haley whining

"You asked to look in."said Brooke as she let Haley walk in

"I really made a mistake."said Haley looking at all the beer bottles

"No you werent you would of came back you wanted a dream."said Brooke

"I dont think getting him back would be any easier than how I left."said Haley

"How about this go to the hospital and I will clean up a bit for you ."said Brooke

"Thanks but this is Nathan's place so make it nice."said Haley

"No this has to be a Naley place or im not going to redo this apartment."said Brooke trying to make Haley smile

"I think im gonna hit the road."said Cooper to Nathan

"Leaving so soon?"joked Nathan

"Well I did to much already..your gonna be alright."said Cooper

"Well my wife is back and I have a heart condition."said Nathan

"She came back Nathan for you...I think she loves you when you were sleeping you didnt see her cry for you."said Cooper he really liked Haley for Nathan

"She didnt see me cry for her."shot back Nathan

"You can stop the crying ."said Cooper

"So you think we should talk?"asked Nathan

"I think you should hear her out."said Cooper as he walked to the door

"Stop by anytime the accident was all me."said Nathan as Cooper walked out of the hospital room

"Hello is the the scotts?"asked the insurance company

"Yeah did the insurance not cover for the accident?"asked Haley at the apartment

"The amount of money didnt cover the accident."said the insurance company

"I could like to put more money then."said Haley taking care of the insurance

"That would be fine hold on a second."said the kind lady

"Haley whos on the phone?"asked Brooke

"Nathan's insurance company the he didnt have money to cover his insurance."explained Haley

"Im gonna go out for a bit."said Brooke smiling as she went out

"Hey Nathan."said Brooke walking into his hospital room

"Brooke?"asked Nathan confused he never really talked to Brooke until he started to date Haley because she became Haley's best friend

"We dont talk so i figured we should."explained Brooke

"What do you want to talk about? how my life left me or how I was drunk half the time?"asked Nathan

"How about how your wife is back?"asked Brooke as she sent Nathan a glare

"So shes back what if shes back for good?"asked Nathan

"Shes at the apartment on the phone with your insurance company so theres your answer."said Brooke angry she didnt understand Nathan at all

"Can you tell her to stop by later then?"asked Nathan who was shocked

"Yes by the way she didnt mind the clown you made of her she knows she did wrong."said Brooke as Haley appeared in the doorway

"Hi"said Haley

"im gonna go Nathan dont be a ass."warned Brooke as Haley took a seat

"So your back for good?"asked Nathan

"Yeah I stopped by the apartment to get a few things of mine."said Haley

"Im not sorry about the clown."said Nathan bitter looking at Haley

"Neither am I Nathan I know I made a mistake and im willing to understand whatever I have to do to get you back in my life even if it means...taking time away from each other or fighting for you ."said Haley

"we took three weeks away from each other and I was hurt but your right your gonna need to fight for me."said Nathan as Haley looked into his blue eyes

"Im always here for you I took care of your insurance for you."said Haley as she got up to leave

"Haley stay here the night."said Nathan


End file.
